


HURRICANE

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comforting! Burr, F/M, Hamilton has PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, backstory mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Past memories come back to haunt a certain Alexander.





	

No one was expecting the storm to hit. 

John was in a cafe with Eliza, picking up some coffee for themselves and Alex, who had stayed cooped up in his dorm room writing a paper, when he'd heard the crack of thunder. He immediately paled and asked Eliza to grab the coffee for him as he races out of the cafe and into the street full of people carrying umbrellas. He maneuvered around them easily and after a while he stopped, realizing he'd never make it to his destination in time. He pulled out his phone and scrolls through his contacts until he finds 'Burr' and with slight hesitation he taps the call button. Ring. Ring. Ri-." Hello?". Burr's voice is slightly hoarse meaning John probably woke him, but that's not important at the moment. "Hey Burr. Sorry for the late notice but where are you right now?". "Um, why?". "Just answer the bloody question!". John urges. "Staying at a friend's dorm". "On campus?". "Uh yeah. I'm close to my dorm if that's what you mean". John took a deep breath. "Can you do me a huge favor?". "What". Came Burr's reluctant reply. "Ineedyoutoxheckinalexcausehemightbeintrouble". "...excuse me?". "I need you to check on Alex because he might be having some trouble". John repeats more slowly this time. "Why me? And what for? And-". "Look. I just... really need you to check in him. It's not my place to tell you why but can you just check on him? Just till' I get there. Please". Maybe it was the pleadingness of Johns voice or that Burr actually has a conscience, but... "*sigh*.... ok I'll do it. But your going to have to explain this later". John nods, forgetting that he can't be seen and says 'ok thanks' before hanging up and walking to the near bus stop. -|- Burr said goodbye to Thomas and Lafayette, who's dorm he'd been in snd began the short five minute walk to his and Hamilton's shared room. In the way he couldn't help but think of what on earth was he doing. Why did John call him instead of Hercules, or Lafayette or even Thomas. Well maybe not Thomas or that'd lead to a fist fight but, why him? And what was wrong with Hamilton? John had sounded so worried on the phone that it had to be serious. He reached the dorm in record time, unconsciously walking faster than usual and inserted his key in the lock, giving it the slightly shimmy that it needs to open the door. He was met with the sight of a dark room, no light of any kind. He tried to find the light switch but it was near impossible with the little light from the hall. "Great. Hamilton isn't even here". He grumbles finally finding the light switch. The room is washed over with light and then he sees the lump in Hamilton's bed. The shape of a small person. They were shaking. "Hamilton?". The lump froze them removed the blanket to reveal Hamilton's crumpled form, hair a mess and face tear stained. He noticed Burr and somehow didn't snarl at the man, yet stared at him in slight awe as though he wasn't even there. Like he was staring at the wall. The lighting struck nearby their window and Alexander nearly jumped three feet into the air. He went back under the blankets but Burr could still hear small whimpers he could tell Hamilton was trying to control. "Hamilton". He said once more, his own voice shaking. He had never seen Hamilton this defenseless and weak. It was terrifying how someone who was a hurricane of words, thoughts, and ideas mixed with a whirlwind of energy could be easily knocked down by a slight breeze. He sat on the bed gently and tried to remember the steps for when his brother had gotten a panic attack years before. Step 1) tell them to breath. "Hamilton. Listen to my voice. Can you hear it?". There was a small nod from under the blankets. "I need you to breath. Deep full breaths. Can you do that for me?". Another nod and he can hear Hamilton's breathing deepen and slightly relax. "Good. Now could you please come from out of the blankets?". Burr asks calmly. Silence then the sound of ruffling sheets and Alexander's head slowly emerged from one end of the blankets. The tear tracks had dried slightly and he's not shaking as much as he was before. "Can you grab my hand?". Burr asks. Hamilton reached for Burrs open hand and grabs it weakly. "Now squeeze". Alex dimples though it's so weak that Burr can barely feel it. Still it's there. Slight progress? Another lightning strike, followed by thunder interrupts the calm of the room and Alex burrows back into the blankets with a shout and starts shaking. Burr sighs.

Back to square one.


End file.
